Amelia Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1977–80, 1982–83, 1991–2009, 2011– | first = June 21, 1977 | last = | family = D'Angelo | alias = | birthname = Amelia Jennifer Hawkins | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | deathplace = | occupation = Brand ambassador, model, television host | employer = Forrester Creations | residence = Grayson Manor Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Benny Young (1977) Rodney Baldwin (1979–81) Lloyd Thompson (1983–94) Nicholas Grayson (2000–03, 2010–11, 2013–) | romances = Nicholas Grayson Brick Winslow Thorne Fox Reggie Blake Aaron Kiriakis | biofather = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Forrester | stepfather = Gregory Hawkins | halfbrothers = Tony D'Angelo Bradley Hawkins Oscar Romalotti Dmitri Kiriakis Maxwell D'Angelo Aiden D'Angelo | halfsisters = Felicity Delatour Bella Westmore Talia Romalotti Yolanda Hawkins | sons = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson | daughters = Jenny Baldwin Katie Thompson | grandsons = Sterling Forrester IV Nico Grayson | granddaughters = | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Santo D'Angelo Walter Shepherd | grandmothers = Jennifer Shepherd | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Amelia Jennifer Grayson ( Hawkins; previously Reynolds, Baldwin, Petrov, Fox and Avery) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. Backstory Amelia is born on November 2, 1958, as the second born child of Katheryn Shepherd and the late Gregory Hawkins. Gregory dies in 1964 when Amelia is only 6 leaving Katheryn pregnant and depressed. Amelia and her siblings, Bradley and Yolanda are soon taken away from their mother and sent to live with their nanny Frankie Clarke in New Orleans. Amelia has very little contact with her mother throughout her childhood apart from the occasional Christmas card. With Bradley off in boarding school, Amelia grows tired of taking care of her little sister all the time. To celebrate her 13th birthday, Amelia convinces her estranged grandfather Walter to take her to visit her mother. Amelia is enamored by the her mother's glamorous lifestyle and begs her grandfather to let her stay. Amelia also bonds with her stepfather Sterling Forrester II. During these visits, Amelia develops a childhood romance with Nicholas Grayson. The teens make plans to run away together in the spring of 1972 only for Amelia to suddenly leave town with leaving Nick devastated. Storylines 1977–80 Having just finished her freshman year in college, Amelia sneaks back into Jericho City moving in with her former nanny Frankie whom Amelia is shocked to discover is actually her grandmother, Jennifer Shepherd. Amelia catches the eye of college student, Rodney Baldwin and they start dating. Amelia gets a job as the receptionist at a local hair salon and her mother Katheryn discovers her working their and gets her fired. To keep her busy, Katheryn hires the girl as her personal assistant despite Jennifer's objections. Meanwhile, Amelia grows very fond of her little brother Sterling III whom she affectionately calls "Stone" because of his eye color. Meanwhile, Amelia discovers that her father left her some shares in Forrester Creations and she claims those shares upsetting her mother and stepfather Sterling Forrester II. Jennifer announces her plans to leave town and urges Amelia to come with her. Sterling and Katheryn offer Rodney money to break up with Amelia believing he is only after her inheritance. Instead, Rodney proposes and Amelia happily accepts. As she plans her wedding, Amelia teams up with Forrester Creations intern Benny Young on a special assignment. She later accompanies Benny on a business trip to Las Vegas. Benny gets Amelia drunk and they end up married and Amelia is terrified believing she has destroyed her chances of marrying Rodney. In exchange for their silence about the marriage and Katheryn arranging for a quick annulment, Amelia signs over her shares to Forrester Creations. Sterling jeopardizes Amelia's relationship with Rodney by leaking the news of her marriage to Benny to the press. Fortunately, Rodney forgives her for hiding the truth and they go forward with wedding plans. In 1978, as Amelia and Rodney prepare to marry on Valentine's Day, their wedding is interrupted by none other than Rodney's wife -- Rachel Zane. Amelia is devastated when Rodney wants to give his marriage another try. To give her something to focus on, Jennifer convinces Katheryn to hire Amelia as a model for the company's "Fresh Faces" campaign. Amelia excels and photographers take a liking to her leading to her signing a two year contract with a local agency, and exclusively to the Forrester brand. By September 1978, Rodney obtains a divorce from Rachel and he reunites with Amelia when he proposes to her at a fashion show. They marry on March 5, 1979 at the Forrester estate and after a month long honeymoon, Amelia returns to work at Forrester Creations. Meanwhile, Amelia reconnects with Victoria Thompson, the sister of her childhood sweet heart who is going a tough divorce. Amelia also bonds with her little brother Sterling III whom she gives the nickname Stone because of how strong he is. Just as Amelia begins longing for a child of her own, she discovers he is pregnant. However, the pregnancy triggers some terrifying dreams in which Amelia gives birth to her child only for it to be taken away from her. Rodney urges Amelia to see a therapist when he realizes she can't even get a descent night's sleep because of her night terrors. Amelia starts seeing therapist Dr. Pamela Carver to help her interpret her dreams. Amelia soon uncovers that the man taking her baby in her dream is actually her deceased grandfather, Walter. She confides in Katheryn who believes she is just nervous about being a mother for the first time. Meanwhile, Sterling II grows weary of Amelia growing closeness with Stone and Katheryn advises her to keep her distance during Stone's 7th birthday party. The news of Pamela's death in a house fire sends causes false labor and Amelia is sentenced to bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. Amelia and Rodney welcome their daughter Jennifer Katheryn on February 25, 1980. Katheryn later confides in Amelia that Sterling is running for the senate and she wants to feature Amelia and the baby in his campaign adds. Amelia happily agrees much to the dismay of her stepfather and her husband. Rodney and Amelia's marriage is torn apart when their daughter passes away from . Amelia then learns Rodney is having an affair and moves in with her mother. Amelia uncovers repressed memories being attacked as a child. Amelia goes to visit her brother Brian Hawkins in medical school and returns just in time for Sterling's campaign fundraiser in August 1980. Rodney wants to reconcile but she rejects him. She shocks everyone by revealing that Sterling raped her when she was 13 years old and that she is Stone's biological mother. Sterling tries to attack Amelia and she stabs him as she suffers a psychotic break. Jennifer, Katheryn and Rodney have her committed to a local sanitarium. In December 1980, Amelia disappears from the hospital and files for divorce from Rodney. Their divorce is finalized in early 1981. 1982–83 Amelia comes back to Jericho City in February 1982 with no recollection of the events from a few years ago and Katheryn is relieved. Amelia goes back to modeling for Forrester Creations and misses her chance to get to know her little "brother" Stone because he is in boarding school. Amelia is shocked to discover her childhood sweetheart Nicholas Grayson is actually alive and they rekindle their romance much to the dismay of her mother and grandmother who fear the repercussions if it doesn't work out. Nick and Amelia reminisce about their childhood and he confides in her about his failed attempt to break into the music industry. Meanwhile, Nick's father Terry announces he is running for mayor and Nick proposes to Amelia at the party. Katheryn and Jennifer prove to be right when Nick is arrested at the altar for the murders of his wife and child. When Nick is convicted and sentenced to death, Katheryn convinces a terrified Amelia to call off the engagement. Though her mother and grandmother have advised her to stay away from the execution, Amelia sneaks into the prison only to witness the execution be interrupted by the arrival of Nick's wife Erica and their son Terence. Amelia wants to reunite with Nick when he gets released but Nick decides to reunite with his wife to raise their son. Amelia becomes involved with Lloyd Thompson -- the detective that found Nick's wife. Meanwhile, Nick's wife Erica tries to befriend Amelia and Amelia recognizes the name Pamela Carver. Erica reveals that Pamela was her mother. With Lloyd's help, Amelia finally uncovers the truth about her past and is devastated when both Jennifer and Katheryn choose not to acknowledge the truth. She plans to leave town for good as Nick confronts her at the train station and reveals that he has divorced Erica. Amelia gets on the train anyway but returns immediately after and they make love for the first time. Amelia leaves town shortly after and secretly visits her son Stone. She plans to take him from his boarding school but Lloyd stops her. Lloyd admits he is in love with her and he proposes but she can't immediately accept because she still has feelings for Nick. However, when she discovers that Nick has eloped with Allison Avery, Amelia accepts Lloyd's marriage proposal and they marry at the courthouse on February 14, 1983. Amelia learns she is pregnant shortly after and Nick wonders if he is the child's father. While she lies to Nick, Lloyd is aware of the baby's paternity and wants to raise the child. Meanwhile, Amelia and Erica form a bond when they go shopping to prepare for the baby and Erica fills her in on what to expect as a first time mother. Erica also reveals that she is trying to start a family with her new husband Tony D'Angelo. Amelia advises Erica to get away from Tony knowing that Tony's father Dante is nothing but trouble. 1991–2009 2011– Alternate personalities * Cornelia Smith : Cornelia initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Cornelia is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Cornelia was created when Amelia was 12 to help Amelia deal with her rape. * Andy: A 14 year old male alter, Andy embodies Amelia's anger and rage at her abuse and her family's willingness to cover it up. Andy acts out in violence to protect Princess, Amelia's most fragile alter. * Jenn Clarke: Jenn is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who takes over when Amelia tries to face her childhood trauma. Her name is derived from that of Amelia's grandmother, Jennifer Clarke Shepherd. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 6 and 14) who constantly relives discovering Gregory Hawkins dead when she was 6 and the sexual abuse from Amelia's stepfather Sterling Forrester II and giving birth to his child at 14. *'Leah Hawkins': Leah emerged in 1980 after Amelia discovers the truth about her being raped as a teenager. It was established that Leah was the alter that slit Sterling's throat at his campaign fundraiser. Though her declared mission was to force Amelia to face the truth, she causes much destruction before getting to that. Leah started undermining Forrester Creations by leaking its designs to rival companies. She also tries to burn down the Forrester Estate, nearly killing her own son, Stone. *'Sterling Forrester': This personality is a reflective image of Amelia's abusive stepfather Sterling II. This alter has only emerged two or three times but one the last time he took over in 1993, he convinces a pregnant Amelia to attempt suicide by cutting her own wrists to "expel" Sterling from her body. References External Links Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Hawkins family Category:Illegitimate children